Fantasy sports have become a way for sports fans from all over the world to interact, communicate, have fun, and compete to achieve on goal, becoming the best manager and player at the game. As well, it creates new friendships, more competition, and new challenges for the opportunity to win cash prizes, awards, and rewards by being the top competitor. Over 30 million people are currently participated in fantasy sports leagues. They play on different sites looking for the best graphic interaction and entertainment. Games currently available are very repetitive, text-based, non-challenging, and expensive with hardly any awards or rewards. Another disadvantage of these currently available games is that the selection of games/sports is somewhat limited. There are currently approximately eight sports that are available that one can join in to play. A third disadvantage of these games is that the fantasy team manager spends several hours in front of a computer or interactive television (please delete this part- only pc) and receives little or no exercise while playing these games.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,862 is directed to an interactive fantasy sports game, which allows for real time participation wherein the game participant is able to compete in an interactive game based on an event that is occurring in real time. The participant is able to select and trade members on the participant's team while the event is occurring in real time. This type of game enhances the participant's enjoyment of the game as opposed to those discussed above, however the participant is limited in his involvement in the team's final outcome as the fantasy game is limited to the actual players' performances as the game solely uses data and statistics from the actual players to control their performances. Other than determining which players are to belong on the fantasy team, the participant or fantasy manager of the team has very little input or control on the outcome of the game.
There is a need in the art for a live interactive fantasy game that allows for the fantasy manager of the team to play a more active role in the team's performance. There is also a need in the art for a wider selection of available games and/or sports so that every sport fan is given the opportunity to join in and play their favorite sport. Finally, there is a need in the art for these games to allow for physical participation, such as by virtual reality equipment, by the team managers so that they can increase there physical as well as intellectual fitness.